Tiger King
The Tiger King is a recurring gag in the Angry Hunter series, in reference to the fictional film directed by the Angry Hunter's father. The following are details on this fictional film. The Tiger King is a live action film produced by Cole's father. The Tiger King series is a trilogy comprised of Tiger King, Tiger King 2: Butthole's Pryde, and Tiger King 3: Butthole's Revenge. Tiger King 4 was in production but as of right now there seems to be no new development after the starring actor Cole refused his role. The uncut version of the series is 463 hours of animal abuse. The series protagonist is the butthole. The butthole is not a character but is the thing that appears the most. The antagonist is Mufasa. He is very bad at sex. He has reservations gangb*nging other animals. Allegedly, Mufasa has even considered a water buffalo's consent. According to Cole, he's the only one that has a conscience. Cole's father is also known for his film Tree Cheetahs in Paris featuring Owen Wilson. Tiger King The Tiger King is the original film of the franchise. It was directed and produced by Cole's father. Five or six hour-long scenes exist with different animals gangb*nged on pool tables. The movie is extremely graphic and controversial. There are three versions of the movie: the Theatrical Cut (17 hrs), the Director's Cut (18 hrs), and the Extended Uncut (23 hrs) on a 9 disc set (2 discs left on Amazon). The directors cut excludes an one hour scene of a bunch of dogs gangb*nging a hyena on a pool table. The video is legal in the US according to bestiality lawyer, Cole's father. Also while disputed, the theme song lyrics are as below. After 18 hours of this movie, you finally come to the end there was more to see than you ever could see less to do than you ever could have done there's far too much sh*t to eat more feces than you can stuff into you face but if you really try you'll find sometimes is enough sh*t is what you really need it's the circle of poo and it stinks really bad... ''Background: ''"in your vagina (put in the in the vagina)" Tiger King 2: Butthole's Pryde No information has been revealed about this movie other than its name. Tiger King 3: Butthole's Revenge Apparently there is a scene where an archeologist uses a brush to pick up ancient artifacts. This is controversial because in Cabela games, one can just walk up to an ancient artifact and pick them up. Tiger King 4 There was supposed to be a scene where Jude Law commends Cole his ability to shoot animals and then have butt sex with a leopard for 16 hrs or 14 hrs. It should be noted that Cole's father is a guerrilla filmmaker and he does not vet his leopards. Another scene involves, 26 leopards approaching Cole and asking for sex. There would also be a scene with a giant hyena at the very end of the movie. See Also * Angry Hunter * Running gags and in-jokes Category:Angry Hunter Category:Running gags and in-jokes